


Waltz in the throne room

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adult Yuuri, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Free classification.Announcements: light alternative universe, adult Yuuri, yaoi.Couple: Conrad x Yuuri.Summary: To the sound of the music box and in the throne room, a couple dance a waltz. Conyuu. Happy Easter, Conyuu fans.





	Waltz in the throne room

Narrator P.O.V.  
"The light of the full moon illuminated the throne room on a summer night. On the throne, a little box of music had been open and playing Blue Danube.  
In the center of the room, a pair of lovers stared at each other in a long, passionate gaze. On one side was Conrart Weller Shibuya. With his broad shoulders and warm smile. On the other side, Yuuri Shibuya Weller was seen. With his candor and innocence. That it had not been completely lost. Even if the young maou had already known the pains of the world and the pleasure of love.  
They approached until they were very close to each other. Conrad grabbed Yuuri's right hand. And he put his left arm through the beloved's back. The king's left hand rested on his partner's chest.  
Then they started walking around the room. The steps were gradually increasing in speed. Conrad led Yuuri to several swirls. And so it was for a time.  
When they got tired, Yuuri went to the throne and closed the box. Conrad approached him and hugged him from behind.  
"Thank you, for this small moment, my beautiful Yuuri. I love you so much. "  
"I love you too, my lion. Thanks for everything. I adore you so much."  
Then Yuuri turned and stood on tiptoe. The young king's lips met the prince's consort. They hugged each other passionately and deepened the kiss until the air was gone. Heavens , these two were completely crazy about each other.  
Then Conrad grabbed Yuuri's hands and said : "Let's finish this in our chambers."  
"I agree." Yuuri nodded.  
Then, taken by the hand, the double black followed the prince to the royal chambers. Do not forget to take the little box with him.  
In the warmth of the royal bed, an intense night of love happened. Because they loved each other and the sex between them was divine. At last, fall asleep and embrace each other and swear eternal love before falling into the sleep of the righteous."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the blue moon for this fanfic. I wanted to write some Conyuu. Just to remind the fandom of the beauty of this ship.


End file.
